My dear step sister
by Lie74
Summary: Lenora finds a cute little blond and brings her home to her son Athrun. What will happen when the girl goes mute and what of Athrun? AxC KxL and maybe a bit MxD Done!
1. Chapter 1

**Well my new story! After finishing Forget me not I didn't know where to look for my new fan fictions, but lucky me got an idea, but never started typing so the thought of the fic entered in storage in the back of my mind today so I typed it and I like the way it's turning out. So enjoy. **

**Disclamer- I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.**

**Chapter 1- Unspoken words**

* * *

"What a beautiful baby boy." Mrs. Clyne said looking at the small boy in Mrs. Zala's arms. His blue hair softly flowing to his shoulder. He was 3 years old and sleeping in his mom's arms. A small girl rested in Mrs. Clyne's arms her pink hair down a bit past her shoulder as well.

"So do we agree that the two will be married?" Patrick Zala asked looking at the mothers and other father. "Yes." Mrs. Clyne said loving some of her daughter's hair. "Well then thanks for coming today." Mr. Zala said standing up with Athrun in his arms.

Mrs. Zala walked down the street while holding on to Athrun's little hand as he walk down the street as well.

'Huff, huff, huff.' little sounds could be heard from the alley way next to Mrs. Zala. A small girl with blond hair a brown coat, and dirty black pants suddenly appeared from the alley way running from something. She then noticed Athrun and couldn't stop her self. "Ahhh!" the little girl screamed as she crashed into Athrun. He made a small 'epp' noise as he fell to the ground as well.

"Cagalli!" a little boy with brown hair, a black shirt, and green pants called out to her. Mrs. Zala knew the boy as Kira, Athrun's friend. "Kira?" Mrs. Zala asked looking to the boy. "Oh Hi Athrun's mommy!" Kira said happily looking to her. "Cagalli made a small crying noise. "Oh honey what's wrong?" Mrs. Zala asked picking up the crying girl. Soon two bigger kids came running for the alley looking for Cagalli no doubt.

"Where is she?" asked the one kid. "I told you she's not going with you!" Kira shouted at the boys. "Be quite!" one boy shouted. "She don't have parents so she has got to go to the place where homeless kid goes!" the other boy shouted. "Run along boys, Cagalli has a home now." Mrs. Zala said bending down to there size. The boys looked at her and then ran away.

"Thanks Mrs. Zala!" Kira said happily to her. "Athrun do you mind having a sister?" Mrs. Zala asked looking at the sleeping blond in her arms. Athrun shook his head and smiled at his mom. But inside he didn't want her to be there. He didn't like her. His mom was holding her not him, so of course he was mad.

"What a natural!" Patrick Zala asked looking at the girl in his wife's arms. Her bright amber eyes shined in the room's light as well as her blond hair. He looked at her and his angry face dropped to a stunned one. And the girl giggled a soft sweet giggle at him. He smiled at this and patted the girl's head. "Alright, but I don't anyone to know. I want her out of the public's eyes. I don't want her to be caught up in this mess of politics." Patrick said looking at the girl shining her bright honey brown eyes at him. He smiled again looking at her.

Athrun huffed as he saw his mom place Cagalli down in a bed and pulled a blanket to her chin. "Good night angel she whispered to her and kissed her cheek. Cagalli let out a sleepy giggle and fell asleep. "Come on Athrun!" Patrick said happily picking up his son and putting him on his shoulder. "Dad I don't want Cagalli." Athrun said with his there a meany voice. "Come now Athrun, what would we do with her if she couldn't stay here?" Patrick asked looking at her son who was holding on to his head to make sure he didn't fall off. "Can we leave her out in a box on the street?" Athrun asked remembering the puppy he saw the one time while walking with his mom.

"Athrun we can't do that." Patrick said finally reaching his son's room. "Put that's what the person did with the puppy!" Athrun complained as he was lifted off his dad's shoulders. "Athrun, she's a person. A person who can feel and can talk like everyone else. She is just like you, but with a bit different look and other things." Patrick said pulling open Athrun's covers as he slipped into bed. "Just because you can't feel your teeth doesn't mean other people can't fell hurt from that person's mouth." Patrick said sitting down on Athrun's bed and tapped Athrun's lips.

"Hey there big boy." Mrs. Zala said entering the room and kissing Athrun on the lips. "Mommy, I'm sorry, but I don't like Cagalli at all!" Athrun said looking at his mom's eye's get big for a bit. Patrick slapped his forehead. "Athrun, give it time. Not everyone can hit it off with a person with just one meeting. Giving time will mean that you will grow off a person and they can do the same." and as she said that little Cagalli came running into the room and grabbed onto Athrun's blanket.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked looking at the girl. "Hi!" she said happily to the boy. He frowned at her. "Get away!" he yelled and hit her head. Both parents gasped at there son. "Athrun!" Mrs. Zala scorned him as Cagalli started crying into her arms. "I'm just trying to be nice." Cagalli mumbled through sniffs and sobs. Athrun looked away from her and Mrs. Zala took Cagalli out of the room in her arms rubbing her back and trying to sooth her.

"Athrun please try to be nicer." Patrick said standing up and rubbed Athrun's head. He then exited the room and closed the door.

9 years later +

11 year old Cagalli slipped out of the house the back way with her short skirt on, due to school rules. Cagalli sighed as she saw Athrun walk in front of the house where he entered a limo to ride to school as reporters snapped pictures of him and reporters asked questions. Sure Cagalli was part of the Zala family even though she was adopted and all. But she could never got out in public with them or even talk to Athrun outside of school or in the house. But even then he was rude to her.

"Cagalli!" Milly called to Cagalli from the side walk. Cagalli ran to her like a normal day and saw Kira with the same sad face as Cagalli. "Lacus?" Cagalli asked knowing Kira was Lacus's best friend but he couldn't hang out with her outside school either because of the same reason with Athrun.

"Yeah but at least she's nice." Cagalli commented as Kira, Milly, and her self entered school as Athrun's and Lacus's limos pulled up. "Yeah, but Athrun's not bad." Kira said with a smile. Being Athrun's best friend he had to defend him. "What ever. I'm his step-sister and he treats me like crap." Cagalli mumbled so no one else heard her. Soon a smack hit the back of Cagalli's head. "Ow what the hell?" Cagalli said turning to see who hit her. "Remember I don't know you." Athrun mumbled walking past her.

Cagalli held a sad smile all day. 'He doesn't know what it's like to be all alone does he?' Cagalli asked herself. As she sat her self down for her lunch that she made herself Athrun came a grabbed it. "What are you doing? That's my lunch!" Cagalli yelled at him. "Don't think so." Athrun said with a snap as glaring fan girls appeared out of no were.

Cagalli sighed as she sat down next Kira. "No lunch again?" he asked looking at Athrun who looked like he was enjoying Cagalli's lunch. "Bastard." Cagalli mumbled as her stomach growled due to lack of food. "Here you go Cagalli, have some." Kira offered her some of his sandwich. "Thanks." Cagalli accepted with a blush. She had a big crush on Kira from ever since they were little. She took a bite out of the food and smiled. "Taste great." she said smiling to Kira. He blushed as well. "Thanks Cagalli." Kira said scratching his head.

This didn't go unnoticed by Athrun. For some reason he felt pissed Cagalli liked Kira. But it didn't matter. He had Lacus. He shrugged it off and ate with the pink haired girl known as Lacus.

Cagalli stood up from her last class of the day. She didn't move though. She waited as Athrun passed her as well as Lacus before she even blinked once. "Stupid girl." Athrun muttered when he walked past her. Cagalli gritted her teeth and stood still. Lacus looked at her concerned but it went by unnoticed by Cagalli who moved her head down so her eyes couldn't be seen. So no one could see the tears forming in her eyes. Lacus walked past as well finally. Milly walked up to her. "Hey Cag, wanna get something to eat or hang out? My treat." Milly said happily as Cagalli looked up with a smile. "Sure." Cagalli said and grabbed her things.

Athrun glared at Cagalli as his limo stopped at a stop light next to a pizza place where Cagalli was smiling with her friends Kira, Milly, Yzak, Dearka, and Stellar a younger girl then them. She was smiling happily and acting out a TV show scene he heard her watch yesterday. And she stood up and repeated a line and sat back down like she was shoot or something and everyone laughed. Even Yzak who never rarely smiled when he talked to Athrun. The car started moving again and Athrun glared at the head rest in front of him. "I wish we could do that." Lacus mumbled looking at her hand moving back and forth due to discomfort at Athrun's glares.

"Don't worry, Lacus." Athrun said pulling her into a hug. "We will be happy as well." Athrun said smiling as she nodded. "And plus Cagalli knows nothing about the press." Athrun said smiling to her. "She has no idea." he mumbled to himself as he looked out the window. Lacus sighed. "What?" Athrun asked her. "I miss Kira." Lacus said looking out the very darkly tinted window remembering Kira. Athrun blinked at her and smiled. "You should come over sometime. Kira will be coming later, so you can talk." Athrun said looking to Lacus with a true smile. She smiled as well and hugged Athrun. "Thanks Athrun." Lacus said happily as Athrun hugged her back.

Later that day Kira entered the house through the back as reporters could be seen looking for pictures of the Zala's. "Hey Kira!" Cagalli greeted him happily with a slight blush on her face. "Hey Cag. Athrun told me Lacus was here and I wanted to see her. You know where they are?" Kira asked look at the hallways. Cagalli's face fell a bit and pointed to the living room. "Thanks." Kira said practically running to the living room leaving Cagalli in the hallway alone. Soon tears appeared in her eyes as she ran for her room and threw herself on the bead.

Mrs. Zala walked down the hall her short hair bouncing a bit but she stopped as she heard crying. "Cagalli?" Lenore asked entering her daughter's room finding her crying on her bead. "What's wrong Cagalli?" Lenore asked sitting down on Cagalli's bed rubbing her head. "It's nothing." Cagalli mumbled letting the tears fall freely down her face. "It's because of Kira isn't it?" Lenora asked as Cagalli looked at her mom. "Cagalli try your hardest to be the person who you want to be. Not someone Kira will like. And if he doesn't like you then maybe it's time to find someone new." Lenora said as Cagalli looked at her. Her tears drying up and she smiled at her mom. "Easier said then done." Cagalli mumbled. Lenora smiled and left her daughter to think.

Cagalli did think and she decided to join everyone in the living room. "Hey Cagalli!" Lacus said happily seeing Cagalli there. "Hi" Cagalli said shyly yo Lacus. Athrun stood up and pulled Cagalli out of the room. "No street scum." Athrun said glaring at her and threw her to the floor. "Ah!" Cagalli let out a small scream as she fell on her but. "Fine!" Cagalli said standing up as Athrun smiled at her evilly. "I'm going to Milly's tonight!" Cagalli said and turned her back on him.

Athrun would never say it but watching her turn around like that made his heart sink a bit. "Fine I don't care!" Athrun screamed at her figure turning the corner. "Where's Cagalli?" Lacus asked opening the door that Athrun had shut before when he left with Cagalli. "She's sleeping over at Milly's." Athrun said turning around and entering the room again. "I'll go too!" Lacus said happily running to Cagalli's room.

Athrun turned around in shock as Lacus ran from the room. "Ah let her go and be normal of once." Kira said laughing at Athrun's face. Athrun sighed and smiled at Lacus's actions.

"Cagalli wait!" Lacus called as Cagalli started to enter the back entrance. "Lacus?" Cagalli asked looking at the girl and why she had a bag of night stuff with her. " I want to go." Lacus said smiling. "Okay Milly won't mind." Cagalli said as her and Lacus left.

That night a Lacus imposter came and trashed Lacus's good name so she was free from the lime light as the fake Lacus took over her spot. "Are you sure you don't mind Lacus?" Cagalli asked as she sat down in class. "No I'm free and I can finally hang out with you guys. My only regret is that Athrun has to marry her instead of me." Lacus said with a sad smile. "It will be fine Athrun is a good guy no matter what girl he's with. But as for you, you are mine." Kira said and kissed Lacus on the lips. Cagalli froze in her place. Athrun entered to see this and looked to Cagalli who turned as pale as a ghost. Cagalli's heart shattered in front of her. "Ki- Kira." Cagalli started but Athrun put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She looked down and let tears fall freely on her note book. Milly looked at her sadly. She went up to her and hugged her. Cagalli didn't say anything, She just sat there.

And the next day she didn't say anything. Actually for the next 7 years she never spoke a word. She had made her self mute.

* * *

**Well that is how this chapter ends. I planned for this to be a one shot at one point but I want to make it a bit longer so it would give me somthing to do before going back to school and work. So I mad Athrun evil like. Well things change and so do people so just wait. Next chapter will be up shortly. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I tried to mak the story like Cagalli was mute to everyone, but I made it only to Kira because it was much harder writing a chapter for this story then. So Cagalli doesn't like talking to Kira. And we will let the story unfold.

**Chapter 2**

Don't own Gundam SEED

* * *

Athrun huffed as he made his way down a hall of his house. Kira walked quietly behind him. Athrun wanted to show him something, but didn't tell him what. "What are we doing?" Kira asked looking to the door near them. "Spying on Cagalli." Athrun whispered opening her door a crack open. Kira went under him and looked through as well.

Cagalli was sitting on her bed with the phone in her hand. "Yeah I know." she said into the phone while playing with the cord in her fingers. Kira gasped as he heard her voice. He hadn't heard it in so long. Cagalli never talked to him and never looked at him ever since him and Lacus got together.

"What? Why should I have to sing for you?" Cagalli asked as she sat up a bit more on her bed. Kira looked up to Athrun who smiled and looked down at Kira. "This should be good." he said and turned back to Cagalli who was thinking of a song. "Who is she talking to?" Kira asked looking back to Cagalli as well. "I think either her new boy friend or Lacus. But Lacus wouldn't ask her to sing so I'm guessing it is her new boyfriend." Athrun whispered as Cagalli stood up and turned on her CD player.

"Sore ga, Ai Deshou good enough for you?" Cagalli asked as she turned on the speaker phone. "Or course." said a girls voice from the speaker. "I guess that's love is perfect for us." she spoke again with a bit of a giggle. "Hey you want me to sing or not?" Cagalli asked angrily. "Yes of course my princess." the girl said and shut her mouth to listen to her.

_Tatoeba ne namida ga koboreru hi ni ha_

_Sono senaka wo hitorijime shitai kedo_

_Yasashisa ha tokidoki zankoku dakara_

_Motomeru hodo kotae wo miushinau_

_Ameagari no machi niji ga mieru nara_

_Ima arukidasou nani ka ga hajimaru_

_Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara_

_Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara_

_Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou_

_Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara_

_Sukitooru sono me no naka ni tashika na imi wo sagashite_

_Egao mitsuketai_

Athrun's eyes where wide as he looked at Cagalli. 'She's not half bad.' he thought. Kira looked up at him as Cagalli sang the next verse. "I didn't know your sister could sing like that." Kira said looking amazed at Cagalli as well. "Neither did I." Athrun said looking as Cagalli finished the song.

"There happy peeping toms!" Cagalli said throwing two pillows at the door which smacked Kira and Athrun in the face. "Ow what the hell." Athrun said rubbing his nose. "Athrun! God your 18 years old and still spying on me!" Cagalli yelled at him. She went to kick him in the head as he closed his eyes and tried to make the pain go away. But Kira blocked it with his arm.

"Move it loser!" Cagalli said shouting to the person and saw it was Kira. She shut her mouth, ran into her room and closed the door behind her. "Wait! Cagalli!" Kira said standing up and he banged on the door.

"Cagalli! Cagalli!" Cagalli heard him say through the door. She leaned on the door and fell to the floor covering her ears. "Wait Cagalli, I'm- I'm sorry okay." Kira said giving up banging on the door. Athrun sat on the floor and watched the scene unfold. "I- I loved you, you know." Kira said in a mumbled so only Cagalli could hear.

Cagalli on the other side of the door removed her hands from her head. 'He lov**ed **me.' Cagalli thought. "But I don't know what happened here. You were there perfect for me. But then I saw Lacus and it was like she was more perfect if that was possible compared to you." Kira said thinking through the past.

Cagalli stood up and gripped the door handle. Kira started talking again but Cagalli opened the door looking at him on his knees, tears in his eyes. Kira looked up at Cagalli letting his tears fall down his face. "Cagalli I beg that you find someone new. It will be better for the rest of the people who care for you." Kira said standing up and grabbing her hands. "It's not just because you kissed Lacus that I didn't speak to you Kira." Cagalli mumbled and moved one of her hands and placed in her pocket and pulled out a small picture. She handed it to Kira and he took it in his hands.

There in the picture were two little babies. One with blond hair and another with brown hair. "Nice picture Cagalli but I don't get it." Kira said looking at her. "Back side." she informed him. He turned it over and saw written there 'My loving twins Cagalli and Kira.' Kira's eye's got big as he read it. "So that means." he said looking up at Cagalli. "Yep, you're my brother." Cagalli mumbled looking to the floor. She saw someone's shoe. She followed the leg to Athrun.

"Athrun." Cagalli mumbled looking at her confused step-brother. "Well that means you can leave us alone now." Athrun said standing up. "Have you told my mom and dad?" Athrun asked looking at her. "Yeah." Cagalli said looking at him. "But I don't have a mom and dad. They died." Kira said looking at the picture once again. "When?" Cagalli asked. "Well for about 10 years now." Kira said looking up to his sister.

"Well then you all can live together in your nice little house because I, Athrun Zala, don't want you, Cagalli Yula Yamato, to live here. So good day." Athrun said and turned into his room. He sat on his bed and thought 'Why did I just say that?' He sat there and thought. And before he knew it he fell asleep.

Cagalli stared at Athrun's door. She raised her hand to knock but pulled it back again. "Why are you stopping, he was your brother. Say good bye." came Kira's voice. "I know but I can't." Cagalli said and turned away from the door and left with Kira holding one of her bags. Lenora and Patrick kissed Cagalli on the cheek and then she left with Kira.

Athrun woke up as bright light hit his face. He glanced at his clock. "12:30!" he yelled as he sat up. Athrun ran out of his room and into Cagalli's room. There was nothing there. Just her light blue walls, white ceiling, white carpet, and her bed side table. On it had a picture of Athrun and Lenora and Patrick. Athrun picked it up and looked on the back which was a small picture of Cagalli in the corner. And it said Family picture on the back. Athrun looked at the picture with lost eyes.

"Athrun?" asked a person entering the room. Athrun turned and saw a girl who looked like Lacus but she was wearing more reveling cloths and did have her same aura. "Who are you?" Athrun asked turning to the girl. "I'm Lacus of course." She said happily grabbing Athrun's hand. "No your not." Athrun said pulling back his hand.

"Fine but you know we are going to get married." the girl huffed and ran out of the room. Athrun turned back to the room and sighed. 'Cagalli.' he thought.

* * *

Again with the singins right. I love doing that okay. But I will stop doing it because I'm getting over it by writing a fiction where there in a band so I can make them sing. So I plan to have that story up soon. Thanks for all reviews good and bad. It might have feeled rushed because it was going to be a one shot, but Oh well. That's the way things are right. P Review please!

_Next chapter preview:_

_Athrun sighed as he turned his page in his text book. Looking at Cagalli he couldn't help but feel bad._


	3. Chapter 3

Well just a short chapter for now before school starts. Enjoy.

Do not own Gundam SEED.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Athrun spent his weekend thinking about Cagalli. He didn't know why. His annoying sister he had. 'She didn't know anything about getting hit by the press and all.' Athrun thought turning over in his bed again. 'But when we were out doing things what was she doing?' Athrun wondered put quickly shook it out of his head and went to sleep. Tomorrow was school and he could see Cagalli.

Athrun made his way out of the house the normal way. Being followed by reporters. He entered school like normal but with Cagalli talking to Lacus and Kira. Milly, Dearka, and Yzak joined them as well. Athrun felt alone more now that even Dearka and Yzak hung out with Cagalli. But he was happy for her as well.

Athrun sat down in his desk as Cagalli and Kira entered. Cagalli sat on Kira's desk angrily pulling down on her skirt. "Dammit I hate these things." Cagalli yelled as she finally sat down with out showing anything. Yzak and Dearka sat next to Athrun. "Why aren't you hanging out with Cagalli?" Athrun asked the two bitterly.. "Milly wants to hang out with her not me. Though it is fun." Dearka said with smile. Yzak just looked away and said "I don't have to explain my self to you." Athrun laughed. "I guess not." Athrun said. And Yzak and Dearka look shocked at him. "Dude Athrun Zala laughed!" Dearka said bring his hand to Athrun's forehead. "Are you sick?" he asked pulling his hand away.

Cagalli looked over to Athrun who laughed at Dearka and smiled. "What cha looking at Cagalli?" Lacus asked. "Oh nothing." Cagalli said turning back to Athrun with a smile.

Athrun noticed this and lost his smile fast and glared at her. Cagalli dropped her smile as well and went to her seat and they began to work as the bell rang.

Athrun glanced up from his text book to look at Cagalli. Athrun sighed as he turned his page in his text book. Looking at Cagalli he couldn't help but feel bad. 'Why do I glare at her and everything?' Athrun asked him self sitting back. "Mr. Zala, done already?" the teacher asked as Athrun looked up at him.

"Yeah." Athrun mumbled and turned in his work and left the class. Cagalli watched Athrun leave and she handed her work in soon as well. "Thankyou Ms. Yamato." the teacher said. Athrun blinked as he turned around from leaving and saw Cagalli picking up her things.

Cagalli walked briskly out of the room. Athrun grabbed her arm and brought her to an empty hallway. "How did you get done so fast?" he asked her. "I know how to read and write Mr. Zala!" Cagalli yelled at him and pulled her arm away. "Athrun-kun!" A voice called out over the empty hallway as a girl who looked like Lacus came running to Athrun.

"Who's she?" Cagalli asked as the girl grabbed on to Athrun's arm like a leech. Athrun glanced down at the girl. "Mia, Mia- Campbell." the girl said holding out her hand to Cagalli. "Cagalli." Cagalli mumbled looking at her hand like it was covered in mud. "Fine." Mia said and pulled her hand back. "Well have fun you two." Cagalli said with a nod and a fake smile.

"Wait Cagalli!" Athrun said pushing Mia off of him and running after Cagalli. "What is it!" Cagalli yelled at him turning around. "For some strange reason I can't get you off my mine. So take this dam mind control crap off of me so I can get on with life and you can leave me be." Athrun said to her.

Cagalli looked at him. For the first time noticing how deep his emerald eyes where. 'Am I blushing. Oh god no.' Cagalli thought as a blushed did cover her face. Athrun started into her honey brown and noticed a small blush cover Cagalli's face. Athrun inwardly smiled. "Well!" he demanded. "I don't know. I didn't put you under a spell okay!" Cagalli yelled at him.

"Well then can you at least tell me what you did when we had a guess over or we went out to eat with some people?" Athrun asked softer. "What?" Cagalli asked looking t him. "Like what did you do?" Athrun asked looking at the ground. A small blush covering his face.

"I stayed in my room." Cagalli said looking at him. "What?" he asked this time looking at her. "I stayed in my room the whole night." Cagalli said looking at him. "I would grab dinner before hand or I would sneak into the kitchen and grab a bread or something and then I would go back to my room." Cagalli said again looking into his green orbs.

"Why do you care?" Cagalli asked suddenly. "Well I don't. You have got me thinking." Athrun said looking at no where in particular. "Why don't we talk some where fun!" Cagalli said grabbing Athrun's hand. "What I can't the limo's and everything.." Athrun mumbled as Cagalli pulled him along. "You know Athrun, no one said you have to live by that way." Cagalli turned and smiled. He thought about it. He had been living the way his parents wanted him to, he never did anything for himself. 'No wonder Cagalli has such a free sprit. She plays by her own rules.' Athrun thought as Cagalli pulled him more.

"Here!" Cagalli said with pride as she placed her hands on her hips with a giant smile on her face. "Here?" Athrun asked confused at Cagalli. "Yeah." she said smiling to him. Athrun smiled at her happy face and followed her in. "This is the place to get the greatest view of the city!" Cagalli said happily running to the stairs and started climbing them. Athrun followed right behind her.

"Are you kidding the best place is from the window in your room." Athrun said following her running up the stairs. "Well this one is way better!" Cagalli said. While she was running up one of the stair cases she went to turn and slipped. 'Crap!' Cagalli thought and closer her eyes to take in the pain.

But she didn't feel pain. When she opened her eyes she was lying on top of Athrun. "Nice fall." he said in a whisper to her. Cagalli blushed as she saw she was lying on top of him. She quickly got up and brushed herself off. 'Stupid skirts.' she thought tugging it down in the back more.

Athrun sat up and looked at her. "You know you look cute with a blush." Athrun said with a smile. "Athrun I can't.." Cagalli mumbled as Athrun walked over to her. "I know." he mumbled into her ear and pulling her into a hug. Cagalli shivered at his breath tickled her ear. "I can't stop thinking about you Cagalli. Can't you see that." He said pulling back a bit to get a good look at her.

"You know in my room, I wondered about things. One was why you hated me." Cagalli said looking into Athrun's deep green eyes again. "Why?" she asked simply. Athrun thought for a minute and looked into Cagalli's deep honey brown eyes. "Maybe because I was always mad that you could go and do whatever you wanted and hung out with who ever you wanted. And I had to do things people wanted me to. I couldn't do anything without it being planed." Athrun said looking to her.

"So why don't you?" Cagalli asked. "Well I plan to now." Athrun was and bending down and kissed her on the cheek. "Athrun-kun!" Mia called out looking for Athrun. "Shhh. Follow me." Cagalli said quietly taking off her shoes. Athrun did the same and followed her. Because they didn't have any shoes they did make a sound when they climbed the rest of the stair case.

Cagalli lead Athrun to the top of the stair case. There was the most breath taking site. A sunset lit town mixed with yellow, red, and orange. Athrun held his breath looking at it. "Come times I come here to think." Cagalli said with a smile as she walked over to the rail. She grabbed onto it and swung her self back. Athrun watched as Cagalli watched the sun set. "Beautiful." Athrun mumbled looking at Cagalli. "I know what a great sun set." Cagalli mumbled. Athrun laughed at her but Cagalli didn't say anything.

"Now is there any way to get down from here without the stairs?" Athrun asked knowing Mia wouldn't stop looking for him. "Well there's a fun way." Cagalli said with an evil smile. And with that Cagalli took rope and clips from a side part of the house. "Here!" Cagalli said while tying the rope around her. She clipped the line and threw it over the side. And then Cagalli tied Athrun.

"Later!" Cagalli said with a wink as Mia opened the top door seeing Cagalli leaning over the edge. "Huh?" Mia asked and with that Cagalli let go of the rope. Her and Athrun went falling to the ground. "Cagalli!" Athrun called over the rushing winds. "Don't worry!" Cagalli called out as the ropes got slower and then stopped. Cagalli unclipped her self and so did Athrun. And they ran away.

"That was great!" Athrun said as his heart was still thumping loud in his chest. Cagalli nodded. "I should go." She said and ran off. Athrun looked at her running away from him.

But something snapped into his head. "Athrun you are falling in love with your former sister!" screamed in his head. "I can't do this Cagalli." Athrun mumbled and went off home.

* * *

Like I said small chapter. Thanks for all the nice reviews I got from my last chapter. I will write more when I can. School starts monday for me. So my last freedom of Fanfiction writing is here. Review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well next chapter. I start school tomorrow so my chapters may come slower then normal pace. Sorry 'bout that. Well enjoy them while there up.

Do not own Gundam SEED

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Cagalli was so happy that she and Athrun had talked. When she ran off she saw a soccer ball in the middle of the side walk. A girl came running to Cagalli and the ball. "Hey Cagalli, Why don't you join us?" the girl asked. Cagalli looked at her and smiled at her short maroon hair sticking to her face because she was sweating so much. "Sure Luna." Cagalli said and picked up the ball. "Great!" Luna said happily and Cagalli ran back with her. 

Cagalli quickly changed her cloths and ran off to the field. Cagalli began to kick the ball down the field and quickly scored a goal. Just so happens that the Gym coach was there and watched Cagalli carefully. "Attha!" she called out as Cagalli scored her third goal for Luna's team. "Attha that was great. I need you on the Soccer team." the coach said. Cagalli nodded and went back to playing. "Allster!" The coach called as a red head came running over. "Yeah coach." Alster said. "Fllay I'm sorry but I need to cut you." the coach said to Fllay. Fllay gritted her teeth made a face. "Why I'm one of the best players out there!" Fllay yelled pointing to the field.

"Sorry Fllay but I have to." the coach said and walked away. "Oh I'll get you for this Attha." Fllay said sending dangers to Cagalli's back while she was running. Fllay walked over to a pay phone and put in coins. "Hello this is Fllay I would like to speak to the Serine family. This is Fllay Alster and I would like to inform Yunna of something please." Fllay said politely with a evil smile on her face.

Athrun made his way out of his house the normal way. Pictures snapped more at him. Athrun just closed his eyes and entered the limo. 'Go away, Go away!' he shouted in his mind. He pulled up to school normally. He got of the limo he started up the stairs of the school but something stopped him. More like someone.

Athrun looked up and he saw Cagalli standing there, a smile on her face. Athrun blinked at her. She nodded her head to the school and gave Athrun a wink. Athrun nodded and ran to her. She had her hand out and Athrun grabbed it. More pictures flashed as Athrun entered hand in hand with Cagalli.

"So do anything un-normal?" Cagalli asked holding her books close to her chest. "Well walking in with you this morning was different." Athrun said with a laugh. Cagalli just smiled at him. "So how about something without me?" Cagalli asked looking at Athrun as she entered class. She entered and placed her books on her desk. Athrun walked past her and did the same. "Well I can't do the next one without you." Athrun said walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Really?" Cagalli asked with a giggle. "Yeah Athrun answered back and dipped in to give her a kiss. Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck and there kiss deepened.

"So I told her-" Milly started but stopped as she saw Athrun and Cagalli. Dearka who ran into her also watched the couple deeply kissing and surprisingly didn't say a word. He just gasped at them. The couple in the room failed to notice the two.

Soon Athrun's 'I use to be your brother , we can't do this.' feeling kicked in and her broke the kiss. He moved away from Cagalli and she opened her eyes and watched him.

"C-Cagalli I can't do this." Athrun yelled out. "Your dam right you can't this is a school Mr." Dearka whispered to Milly. She just scolded him by tapping his head. "B-But why not?" Cagalli asked trying to grab his hand. "Cagalli, trust me I want to be with you but I can't. I feel quilt when ever I kiss you. I just can't!" Athrun yelled to her.

Cagalli watched him as he sat down in his seat and stuck his head in a book. Cagalli was going to say something but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Milly there. Milly shook her head. Cagalli had tears pooling in her eyes. "I have to go!" Cagalli ran out of class.

Lacus entered the bathroom because she was actually brave enough to use the 'ghost bathroom'. They said you could hear a girl crying in there. Lacus rolled her eyes and washed her hands. But soon she heard soft cries. Lacus followed them to the vent. "Stupid." the voice mumbled and Lacus knew that voice.

Lacus quickly ran out of the bathroom and head upstairs. "Cagalli?" Lacus asked entering the bathroom. "Lacus?" Cagalli asked exiting a bathroom stall. "What's wrong Cagalli?" Lacus asked. "Nothing." Cagalli said as the bell rang. Lacus and Cagalli entered class. The room was filled with whispers about Cagalli and Athrun rumors. And at lunch Lacus took Cagalli out to get something.

"Athrun, why are you doing this to my sister?" Kira asked sitting down next to Athrun at lunch. "Kira, it's not that I don't want to be with her, just. Being with her breaks the rules, but not being with her breaks my heart." Athrun said looking down at Kira's lunch which is the one Cagalli normally made for her self. "Athrun, what rules?" Kira asked kindly looking at Athrun.

"Look I have known you for a long time. And I want you to be happy. Listen to your heart." Kira said placing his hand on Athrun's shoulder. Athrun thought about it for a minute. Athrun stood up and it scared Kira. "What is it?" Kira asked. Athrun smiled at him. "I know now." Athrun said and ran out of the lunch room.

"What is it Cagalli?" Lacus asked as she and Cagalli made there way to the outside lunch room. "I want to be with Athrun so bad." Cagalli mumbled. Lacus smiled softly at her. "But?" Lacus asked. "He says he feels guilty, I guess because he use to be my brother." Cagalli mumbled sifting her hands slightly together. "Do you feel bad?" Lacus asked placing her hand on Cagalli's cheek. "No. I mean were not brother and sister, we never where. They adopted me, not like I was born into that family." Cagalli mumbled. "See there you go. Try to get Athrun to think that way." Lacus said with a smile. "Thanks." Cagalli said standing up and running off, 'to find Athrun I bet.' Lacus thought.

Cagalli was running down the hallway trying to find Athrun. 'He is in the lunch room I bet.' Cagalli thought running that way. Athrun thought Cagalli was going to be in a classroom and started running the other way. "Why hello there Ms. Yamato." a voice called out as Cagalli was thrown back on her but because someone grabbed her arm. "Why Cagalli, it's me." said the same person walking from be hind a door. Cagalli's eyes widened as she saw the person. "Athrun!" Cagalli screamed as the person made there way down to kiss her on the lips.

Athrun was upset because he couldn't find Cagalli anywhere. He had decided to back to the lunch room till he heard something. Athrun walked quietly to a small room. Then he heard a voice. "Why Cagalli, it's me." Athrun's eyes widened. 'Cagalli was in there?' Athrun asked himself wondering if he should go in. "Athrun!" he heard Cagalli shout and that made up his mind.

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled and ran into the room. Cagalli was laying on the ground as a guy with wild purple hair was hunched over her getting ready to kiss her. And then Athrun felt something go off in him. Not the 'I use to be your brother , we can't do this' feeling but the 'You tried to kiss my girlfriend I'm going to kick your ass' feeling as Athrun ran over to them and punch the man.

Cagalli jumped into Athrun's arms as the purpled haired man stood up. "Who are you?" he asked darkly. "I'm Athrun, Cagalli's boyfriend." Athrun said holding Cagalli safely in his arms. Cagalli looked up at Athrun with a smile. "Well then I will have to get ride of you later." the man said and jumped out the window in the room.

Athrun lead Cagalli out of the room. "Athrun!" Cagalli yelled and hugged him and began to cry into his chest. "Cagalli it's okay, but who was that?" Athrun asked hugging her back. "It was Yunna." Cagalli said and hugged him more. "I don't want to talk about it." Cagalli mumbled into his chest. "Okay." Athrun mumbled and pulled her into a deeper hug.

When Athrun and Cagalli made it back to class Kira, Lacus, Milly, Dearka, and Yzak where in the room. "Kira Yunna was here!" Cagalli yelled and ran to cry on his shoulder. Kira made a face but hugged Cagalli. Everyone looked at the twins for answers. But the bell rang and everyone entered the class.

After class Athrun waited for Cagalli as she made her way from the bathroom. "Aren't you going to your limo?" she asked sadly knowing Athrun wouldn't skip that fame. "No I'm more worried about you." Athrun said taking Cagalli's hand. Cagalli looked up to him. "Who's Yunna?" Athrun asked. "Fine I'll tell you later. At 8, the park?" Cagalli asked looking at him. "Sure." he nodded. "Then it's a date." Cagalli said and walked away. Athrun's face flushed. 'A date?' he asked himself.

"Okay I'm going to do this. I'm not going to listen to my mom and dad. I'm going to go out with Cagalli. Only to talk. Yeah only to talk." Athrun mumbled to himself and entered his limo. "Sounds like fun." a cheery voice said. Athrun snapped out of his dreams and saw Lacus sitting in his limo. "It does sound like fun, but be careful Athrun." Lacus said her voice turned from happy to serous. "Why?" Athrun asked her. "That Mia girl has entered in the school. So has Yunna. I'm really afraid for you guys. I hope you do well." Lacus said touching Athrun's shoulder. "I'm going to make her happy Lacus." Athrun said and Lacus smiled. "I'm sure you will." she said as the limo stopped at her house. "Good day Athrun." Lacus said bidding Athrun a farewell.

Athrun stood at 7:40 to walk to Cagalli in the park. "Mom dad I'm going out!" Athrun called walking to the back door. "Athrun?" Lenora asked walking out of the kitchen. "Yeah mom?" Athrun asked turning around. "I think there were pictures of you and Cagalli, umm together." Lenora said uneasily. "Yeah?" Athrun asked checking his watch. "I just don't want you to be hurt okay." Lenora said and kissed Athrun's head. "Hurt?" Athrun questioned her but she just went into the kitchen again.

Athrun would have asked more but he was going to be late so ran to meet Cagalli. At first Athrun was a bit shocked at the missing camera lights but smiled because they weren't there. He ran to the nearest park and there he saw her. Cagalli was standing there under a dark cherry tree. To his shock she was wearing a skirt that went to her knee. It was dark green and she was wearing a white shirt.

"Hey C-Cagalli." Athrun called out getting her attention. She turned and flashed him a big smile. "Hey Athrun." Cagalli said running over to him. "So lets talk." Athrun said holding his elbow out to her. Cagalli took it with a smile. "So who is Yunna?" Athrun asked starting off walking down the path in the park.

"Well when I left your house and went to live with Kira we found a note in the attic. It said that I was some famous person before or something or another and it said I would have to get married to this guy named Yunna." Cagalli mumbled. At the end Athrun froze. 'Cagalli was going to have to marry someone else.' he thought and he didn't like it.

"Don't worry Athrun, there are some rules to it." Cagalli said pulling on Athrun's arm for him to walk again. And Athrun did so. "What are they?" Athrun asked after he started walking again. "Well one is that if I fall in love with someone else and I get engaged before I'm 21 the deal is off. Another one is if Yunna calls it off, which I doubt it. And the last one is if I sign a document saying that we have to get married." Cagalli said. "Well Good thing your only 18, we still have more years." Athrun said kissing her cheek.

"But there is something else. Yunna wasn't suppose to know where I am." Cagalli mumbled. Athrun looked at her worried face. "Well what do you think could have happened?" Athrun asked squeezing her hand softly. "Maybe Fllay Alster." Cagalli said after remembering what happened yesterday. "Why Fllay?" Athrun asked. "Well because I took her spot on the soccer team." Cagalli mumbled. "Why was she on the soccer team in the first place?" Athrun asked knowing Fllay Alster too much as it was.

"It was the only way she could keep going to a high collage school, she needed a sports degree or something." Cagalli said remembering what Luna had said. Athrun laughed remembering his try at the tennis team. "What?" Cagalli asked Athrun. "Just remembering the past." he said with a kiss on the cheek. Cagalli blushed at bit.

"Oh that reminds me, I have to go to this ball thing this weekend. Would you please come with me?" Athrun asked pulling away and bowing to Cagalli. Cagalli blushed and replied with a nod. "Lacus also told me Mia and Yunna joined the school." Athrun said softly remembering Lacus's words. "We can do it Athrun." Cagalli said happily and patting his shoulder. Athrun nodded. "As long as your with me." Athrun said and pulled her into a kiss on the lips.

_(The next day) _

Athrun ran to the limo this morning and they drove off and Athrun ran into school. He didn't want to waste time today knowing Mia and Yunna were going to be there and Cagalli always came early with Kira. When Athrun ran to his locker he saw an angel and a devil. Cagalli was talking to Kira and being shielded from any Yunna grabbing attacks by Kira while Mia was standing by Athrun's locker. There was no way for Mia not to see him.

But then Athrun felt a pat on his back and Lacus nodded. Athrun watched as Lacus ran over to Mia and whispered in her ear. Mia screamed "REALLY!" and to that Lacus nodded and Mia went running down the other hallway. Athrun looked confused over to Lacus who only smiled and walked over to him. "I told her you where there waiting for her." Lacus said and walked over to Kira. Athrun did the same. "Hey Athrun." Cagalli called happy hugging him.

Athrun smiled and hugged her back. "I'm so glad your okay." Athrun hugged her. "Of course I am." Cagalli smiled to him. "I just didn't want you know who to get to you." Athrun said as they both walked to class with Kira and Lacus following behind them. "Oh yes Kira, would you like to go to the ball with me this weekend?" Lacus asked cheerfully. "Umm sure." Kira said getting nervous. "Great!" Lacus said happily. "So when you mean this weekend you mean in 2 days?" Kira asked as they entered class. "Yeah I guess so." Lacus said with a blush forgetting her days.

Cagalli and Athrun smiled at the two. "Shack up lately?" a girl snickered behind Cagalli and Athrun when they where at lunch. Cagalli turned to see no one other then Fllay Alster standing there. "No have you gotten your new slut toy yet?" Cagalli asked. Fllay turned a bright red because of her anger and stormed off.

"I guess that means she has." Cagalli said with a laugh. Athrun just made a face at her. Cagalli smiled at him and they both took there seats.

The weekend came fast for Kira and the others. Athrun was getting in the limo with his parents. Lenora was wearing a strapless dark blue dress that was covered in sparkles. Patrick was wearing a black tux and so was Athrun. "So who are you inviting Athrun?" Patrick asked as the pulled away from the house.

"Well Cagalli is coming with me." Athrun said with a blush. This didn't go unnoticed by both parents. Both of them laughed at Athrun. "Don't you think it's bad though?" Athrun asked as there laughs faded. "Well not ready, I mean we kinda thought that would happen when we first brought Cagalli home with us that day." Lenora said with a smile. Patrick nodded and Athrun smiled.

When Athrun, Patrick, and Lenora entered the ball people where already there and talking. Athrun looked around for Cagalli. She was going to be coming with Kira and Lacus. When Athrun looked around he saw a shish of pink hair. And he spotted Lacus. She was wearing a pink lacy dress that had matching pink gloves while Kira was wearing a white tux. Both of them were holding a fruit punch and laughing. Athrun couldn't find Cagalli with them at all.

"Go on now." Lenora said and ushered Athrun closer to his friends. To that he nodded. Athrun quickly made his way to Kira and Lacus. "It's just so funny." Lacus giggled more looking out to the dance floor. Kira laughed as well looking at someone. "Hello who are we laughing at?" Athrun asked cutting in to there conversation. Lacus continued to laugh and just pointed to the dance floor.

Athrun looked to where she was pointing and there she was Cagalli was dancing messily with Dearka. Dearka had his eyes closed and was throwing Cagalli ever which way she was going. Athrun had to laugh at Cagalli's face as she was trying to keep up with him. Then Athrun couldn't take it and went up to Dearka trying to keep a straight face.

"May I cut in?" he asked with a slight bow. Dearka opened his eyes and smiled. "I guess so. It was fun princess." Dearka said kissing Cagalli's hand and ran off to find Milly. Cagalli blushed at him but almost stomped over him for calling her that and kissing her hand. Though Cagalli was her hands were suddenly swept into another's hands. Cagalli looked up and Athrun smiling at her.

"You look nice." Athrun said looking at Cagalli wearing a green tube dress that was covered in sparkles as well. Cagalli blushed as she danced with Athrun. Kira and Lacus stopped there laughing and joined in the dance. Lacus looked lovingly at Kira. "What?" he asked her softly. "Nothing, you just look so nice." she said and continued to dance.

Half of the night was gone as Athrun and Cagalli danced most of it. After a while Cagalli wanted a break. So Athrun and her sat on the side of the room. "This is a great night ne, Cagalli?" asked a voice behind her. Cagalli turned to see Yunna. "I knew this night was going to good." Cagalli told herself standing up as Athrun stood in front of her to protect her.

Lacus and Kira who where dancing saw this and ran to there side as well. Kira stood next to Athrun to protect Cagalli. Lacus took hold of Cagalli's hand and nodded at her.

"What all I wanted was a dance." Yunna said with a sly smile on his face. "Please." Kira said with a scoff. "Really." Yunna said. "Pardon us, but Mr. Yunna I think it is time you go now." Lenora said slightly pushing Yunna away from the group. A few soldiers saw this and took Yunna out of the ball. "But how did you?" Cagalli asked but stopped as Patrick came and pulled his wife away. Cagalli looked puzzled and looked at Athrun. "Don't ask me." Athrun asked wrapping his arm around her. Cagalli nodded and followed Athrun to dance more.

"Should we tell them?" Lenora asked her husband as she gazed upon Athrun dancing with Cagalli happily. "Not yet. Let them rest easy tonight." Patrick said and took a sip of his drink.

* * *

Someone asked me to make my chapters longer so I tried on this one. I hope you all enjoy it. Like I said school coming tomorrow. So I shall try to type if I have the time. **Read and Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back to finally finish this story. Put a fork in it it's done! I am happy to say that I finished it but I hate the ending. I hate I hate it I hate it! There might be an OVA for it later if I feel like writing it. But I just need to finish up my stories. And this is one of my open ended opens. So I just finished it.

**Final Chapter**

* * *

"You always save me." Cagalli mumbled leaning into his shoulder. "Really?" Athrun asked as the slow danced once again that night. "Yeah." she whispered. "Well I am your boyfriend. I have to protect you." Athrun said softly. "You **have** to?" Cagalli asked sharply. "No. I want to." Athrun corrected himself. Cagalli smiled to herself. 

"So when are we going to tell them?" Lenora asked looking at Cagalli and Athrun. "We will tell them we are moving tomorrow." Patrick said watching as the song ended and Athrun stood holding Cagalli.

Lacus and Kira watched the two. They knew Athrun was going to move soon. Lacus felt her eyes water watching the two. Kira hugged her close. "Will you be there?" Kira questioned. Lacus nodded and let a tear slip down her face.

"Hey Athrun can we go to the beach?" Cagalli asked. Athrun pulled away and looked at her. "Are you sure?" Athrun questioned. Cagalli nodded. Athrun smiled and lead her out of the ball. The others didn't seem to notice.

"Wow look at the water!" Cagalli shouted taking off her shoes and ran to dance in the water. Athrun smiled as he followed Cagalli. "Athrun!" Cagalli called waving. Athrun smiled and followed her. "Athrun." Cagalli said softly. "Yes?" Athrun questioned. "I just like saying your name." Cagalli said blushing. Athrun smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Athrun, can you promise me that we will be together, forever?" Cagalli questioned.

Athrun smiled. "Of course silly. I will always be, right here." Athrun said and touch between her breast at her heart. "Athrun you're a romantic fool." Cagalli said giggling. "Only because I love you." Athrun said pulling her into a kiss. Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello mother?" Athrun called as he entered his house. "Hey welcome back Athrun." Lenora said smiling. "Hey mom." Athrun greeted back and went up to his room. "I fell bad about this." Lenora said hugging her arms. Patrick stood and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry. Athrun is strong. And Cagalli is strong willed. They will make it work." Patrick said. Lenora sighed and felt bad for her son and past daughter.

"Athrun. I hate to tell you this, but we are moving back to the PLANTS." Lenora said with a brave face. Athrun's face faulted for an emotion. He was stunted, almost scared into shock. "What about Cagalli?" Athrun asked sitting down. "I'm so sorry Athrun." Lenora said letting her tears get to her. Athrun shook his head and went for the door, he left without saying a word.

Kira heard a knock from the door and was puzzled at the time. 'Who visits at 9 pm.?" Kira wondered. When he opened the door he was shocked to find Athrun of all people standing there. He was huffing for air. "Did you run here from your house?" Kira asked. Athrun nodded as Cagalli made her way down the stairs but stopped mid-way. "Athrun what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked shocked to see him. "Cagalli we need to talk." Athrun said finally calming his breaths. "O-Okay." she said unsure.

Kira took the hint and left the two alone in the living room. Cagalli came down the rest of the stairs. "C-Cagalli my family. We are moving to the PLANTS." Athrun said truthfully. "Ha ha funny Athrun." Cagalli said with a smile. When she saw he was laughing she started to panic. "You are kidding right Athrun?" Cagalli asked. She couldn't believe it. "I-I'm sorry Cagalli." Athrun said softly. "You have to promise to come back to me!" Cagalli demanded. Her tears falling down her face.

"I promise." Athrun said taking her lips and pulling her into a hug. "Don't lie. And when I'm in trouble you better be there!" Cagalli warned. Athrun smiled and chuckled. "Of course." Athrun said smiling. "Now don't lie." Cagalli said as more hot tears ran down her face. Athrun nodded. "Never to you Cagalli." Athrun mumbled and let her go.

Cagalli felt more lonely nights while Athrun was away. Kira tried to make her happy by taking her out of ice-cream and random candy shopping outings. She had smiled at him and at Lacus. She couldn't help but feel jealous of Lacus and Kira. They were perfect.

When she got her first letter from Athrun after a two year absence sent her hope once again. Though the rumors of him getting married had her pissed and hurt, she didn't like to show it on the outside. When ever Lacus or Kira told her there was a new report she would just smile and say "Glad he's happy." Of course Kira and Lacus won't buy it and rolled there eyes at her. Then go out and get her an inc-cream or smoothie. She didn't mind that much. She got ice-cream pretty often.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Five years later)

Now the 21 year old Cagalli Yula Yamato walked down the quite dark road. It was late and she needed to hurry home so she could make dinner for Kira when he came over tomorrow. Cagalli was still a bad cook so she planed to make a lot of food. Cagalli was very un-Cagalli-like as she wore a mini skirt and shirt, because it was the only thing she had left to wear. She stopped when she heard a smacking sound behind her. Cagalli turned to see a man with a sly smile on his face. "Hello little one." the man said grabbing Cagalli's arm. Bags fell to the floor. "Let me go dammit!" Cagalli cursed and tried to kick the guy. "I don't think so." the man said grabbing both of her wrist and pushed her against the wall.

Cagalli couldn't move and the man went closer to kiss her. "No! Dammit!" Cagalli shouted. The man made a grunt and then fell to the ground. A figure stood over her shadowing her in his shadow. "Cagalli!" it shouted in a manly voice. The figure went closer to show none other then Athrun Zala himself. "A-Athrun?" Cagalli asked placing her hands on his cheeks to make sure he was real. "Of course silly." Athrun said bring her into a heated kiss. Cagalli felt her emotions stir in her. A feeling of desirer and want. "Athrun I can't believe your back." Cagalli said tears falling down her face. "Cagalli I love you." Athrun said kissing her again. "Wait. Let's talk more at my house." Cagalli said grabbing his hand. "You mean like alone house?" Athrun questioned. Cagalli smiled and nodded. Athrun licked his lips and ran with her to Cagalli's house.

Once inside they went into Cagalli's room and Athrun attacked her lips. "Athrun!" Cagalli protested pushing him back. He blinked at her. "I need to know what you are intending to do if you stay." Cagalli stated looking at him. "I intend to stay and I intend to make you my wife. I intend to make love to you like crazy now if you don't mind?" Athrun asked taking her in his arms again. "A-Are you sure?" Cagalli asked unsure. "Of course Cagalli let me show you." Athrun whispered.

Cagalli awoke the next morning in pain. Her whole body was acing. She remembered last night and turned to find Athrun sleeping soundly. Cagalli blushed as she pulled on new underwear. "Uh I loved you before." Athrun whined. Cagalli turned to find Athrun propped up on one elbow and his head against his hand.

"Well get use to it." Cagalli stuck out her tongue out at him. "Don't be that way." Athrun said wrapping his arms around her. "Athrun stop." Cagalli complained and went to the hall. Athrun quickly dressed and followed after her, frowning. "Cagalli?" Athrun asked walking out and found his way to where she was.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" Athrun asked holding her from the back once again. "Athrun you came out of the blue, from no where last night and then we have sex. It's just a little too fast for me." Cagalli said holding her head. "Yeah." Athrun said taking in a breath. "I guess we did take it a bit far." he said and Cagalli let out a small laugh. "Look Kira and Lacus are coming over. Wanna help me make lunch?" Cagalli asked looking up at him. He shrugged but then gave her a sure smile.

"Welcome Kira, Lacus." Cagalli said smiling as the two friends came in. "Hey guys." Athrun greeted. Lacus and Kira looked shocked. Athrun looked shocked. "Athrun you're here!" "Lacus your pregnant!" the three said, Lacus the Kira the first one. "Ah yes." Lacus said blushing holding her cheeks. "7 months." Lacus said smiling. Athrun congratulated her. "Dang Kira. I had no idea." Athrun said giving Kira a wink. He blushed and tried to behind Cagalli.

"I'm just kidding." Athrun said laughing. Cagalli gave him a "I can't believe you just said that" look. "Hey we tried last night." Athrun said crossing his arms. Kira looked shocked. "Cagalli?" Kira asked shocked. Cagalli looked away blushing. Lacus just giggled. "Just get married if your up to that." Lacus said waving her hand and also showing her ring to Athrun.

"Good idea." Athrun said dropping to his knee. "Athrun?" Cagalli asked shocked. "Cagalli you are the only person I have thought for the past 5 years. Will you marry me?" Athrun asked opening the box showing a ring. "Surrounded by all of our friends. Of course idiot." Cagalli and let Athrun slip the ring on her finger. He then pulled her into a hug. "Do you promise me?" Athrun asked mockingly. "Of course." Cagalli said hitting his arm.

Cagalli took him outside for a private word though. "You planned this with Lacus and Kira didn't you?" Cagalli asked smiling. Athrun blinked. "Could you really see through me like that?" Athrun asked. "Well the ring gave you away." Cagalli said looking at the ring. "How?" he asked. "I have been saving this ring from my mother. My real one. And then two days ago it went missing. So either you came in here without me seeing and stole my Kira or Kira got it for you." Cagalli said winking at him. "Ah so smart young Conan."(1) Athrun said smiling. "Only to you." Cagalli said kissing him on the cheek.

(6 months later)

Cagalli was waiting in the back of the church. Lacus sat with her 4 month old daughter. "She's still so cute." Milly said looking at the baby. "I can't believe you are getting married Cagalli." Milly said turning to Cagalli. "I know." Cagalli said looking at her self in the mirror. "You will do fine." Lacus reassured her. Cagalli nodded.

"Athrun Zala, do you take Cagalli Yula Yamato, to have and to hold till death do you part?" the priest asked. "I do." Athrun smiling. "Do you, Cagalli Yula Yamato take Athrun Zala to have and to hold till death do you part?" the priest asked Cagalli. "I do." Cagalli said softly. "You may say your own words." the priest said stepping back to let the couple take the floor.

"Athrun, I can remember so along ago when we where little. You were always so kind and gentle to everyone. I can remember our happy days together. And the times we were apart. It only made me love you even more." Cagalli said wiping her tears smiling. A few people 'awed' at the couple. "Cagalli. I never thought in my whole life I would be here, with you now. But thinking about it. I wouldn't ever want to be with someone else. I love you and nothing, no one, anything can change that. And I will love you forever." Athrun said his own eyes watering and Cagalli's eyes weren't at any time dry. Lacus had to sniffle back a few tears as well as Kira.

"Now I proclaim you as husband and wife." the priest said smiling at the couple. Cagalli smiled as she took Athrun's lips to her own. Sakura petals fell down as the couple broke apart and went down the ale.

"Shall we react my welcome home party?" Athrun asked cupping her cheek. "Athrun…" Cagalli mumbled holding the wrist of his hand. "What is it Cagalli?" Athrun asked concerned. Cagalli only blushed and looked away. "Cagalli!" Athrun demanded. "Athrun, I'm pregnant." Cagalli blushed more. Athrun looked shocked. "You mean.. in there?" Athrun asked looking at her stomach. "Umm yes." Cagalli blushed. "Cagalli!" Athrun said happily pulling her into a hug. And for the first time he let his tears go. She let her own tears go and they both cried.

Athrun pulled back to look at her. "Hello baby." Athrun whispered touching her stomach. Cagalli smiled. "How far?" Athrun asked concerned for Cagalli. "A few weeks." Cagalli mumbled. "Wow." Athrun said smiling. "Shall we make them twins?" Athrun asked taking her, making her lie down. "Athrun!" Cagalli said giggling.

Athrun awoke to the sound of the shower. Knowing who it was he didn't move and stayed in his half sleep mode. Cagalli came out wrapped in a towel. "Hey sleepy head get up." Cagalli said smiling. Athrun opened his eyes smiling at her. "My morning angel." Athrun said standing pulling her into a hug. "Hey put that thing away!" Cagalli said smiling an kissed his cheek.

"So you had this whole thing planned out didn't you?" Cagalli asked. "What do you mean?" Athrun asked with a sly smile. "I think the PLANTS was a hitch in your plans but you wanted it to happen just like this didn't you?" Cagalli asked. Athrun smiled and held her close. "You caught me Mrs. Zala." Athrun said kissing her cheek.

"I am the great Conan." Cagalli said laughing. Athrun smiling and kissed her on the other cheek. "Okay, let's get going." Athrun said making Cagalli stand. "Go where?" she asked. "Go home." Athrun said smiling kissing her lips. "Okay." Cagalli whispered.

* * *

See! I hate it. Well I had made it more adult friendly at some parts but I took it out to keep my Teen rating. I didn't want to push it up. XP Not my style. So this is what you get.

It's okay to flame the ending. I don't like it as well as you can see. There may be an OVA in store. So we might see.

Well flame or review for the last chapter please.


End file.
